


Blueberries

by honestys_easy



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: American Idol - RPS, Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Fruit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestys_easy/pseuds/honestys_easy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is eating blueberries, and Blake can hardly take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries

Chris had no fucking idea what he was doing to Blake.

The late spring crops were at their height and that ushered in the introduction of strawberries and cream, a light sprinkling of raspberries on his morning cereal, and fresh blueberries straight from the market, into Chris’s diet. Chris insisted on the small package of blueberries on their last trip to the store, and he prodded Blake to get some as well, but he declined the offer; he wasn’t that into fruits.

And the full irony of that sentence hit him as he watched Chris enjoying the berries in the living room. Blake might not have liked eating fruits, but oh, he liked this.

Chris was munching along happily on his carton of blueberries, the light from the living room window illuminating him in a warm glow. A notebook lay open on the coffee table before his open, resting legs, the beginnings of his lyrical poetry developing right before him on the carefully ruled lines. It wasn’t a serious writing session, neither in content nor occasion, and the words were lazily brought to the page in spurts, Chris’s lyrics waiting to be married with one of Blake’s famous beats.

Normally, Blake would be at Chris’s side, both distracting and inspiring the younger man, his curiosity of Chris’s writings irresistible.

But with the scene laid before him, all Blake could do to control himself was grip the armrest of the couch until his knuckles grew white, and just watch.

Chris picked up every berry individually between his forefinger and thumb, unconsciously caressing the soft, round pebbles of fruit. He didn’t throw them into his mouth like popcorn or eat them like a sensible human being, Blake scoffed to himself. Rather, he rested the berry on his tongue, the muscle drawing the fruit in like a seductress’s beckoning hand. Chris rolled each morsel around his mouth, almost making love to the berry’s soft flesh that gave way under the slight pressure of his tongue. Finally after having his way with the fruit, Chris crushed it against the roof of his mouth, its strong taste and rich juices bursting from its encasement, filling Chris’s mouth with satisfying flavor.

Blake licked his lips anxiously as he felt a low grumbling of arousal in his gut. It was all too coincidental the berries Chris was eating were blue.

After watching a few more lines being written and more berries being so inadvertently molested by Chris Richardson’s mouth, Blake simply couldn’t take it anymore. He knew that his boyfriend wasn’t doing this maliciously – hell, Blake wasn’t sure Chris was even aware of what he was doing to Blake, to those berries – but he just couldn’t stare at Chris any longer without taking some action. Either make for the bathroom and set himself up for a long, cold shower, or push those damned berries aside and give Chris something else to savor.

It only took two seconds of deliberation for Blake to choose the latter.

“Don’t just stare at it; eat it.” The request came as a surprise to Chris, who held up a blueberry in his fingers in the air, Blake’s low voice stopping him mid-pop. He looked over at the older man skeptically.

“Excuse me?”

Blake’s eyes were trained on Chris’s lips, the lust in his tone clear. “Put that in your mouth, and eat it,” he repeated, inching himself closer on the couch.

Chris definitely thought Blake had gone off the deep end. But maybe he was just in one of his moods where fatigue verged on insanity; he had been missing more sleep now that the two were reunited for the tour. And besides, Chris was planning to eat the blueberry anyway, so what was the harm?

As soon as the berry touched down on Chris’s tongue, drawing it in past his blueberry-stained lips, Blake was on top of him on the couch, straddling Chris’s legs, catching Chris off-guard. Blake grabbed hold of Chris’s face in his hand, grasping underneath the chin and pulling Chris’s head towards him for a forceful kiss.

Wasting no time in getting what he wanted, Blake’s tongue flitted out against Chris’s lips, demanding entrance. With a stifled groan Chris welcomed the intrusion, his tongue darting out to meet with Blake’s. But Blake held an ulterior motive – he probed Chris’s mouth with his tongue, the action not romantic nor sexual in any way, until he found what he had been searching for. He pulled away from Chris suddenly, a look of triumph on his face as he bit down on the stolen blueberry.

Chris had no idea what had gotten into his boyfriend; this was way weirder than sleep deprivation, or even the time when Blake ate that sketchy burrito and thought he was going to die. Though the younger man had to admit, if Blake was going to keep kissing him like that, with such drive and passion, he didn’t care what the hell caused him to do so. “Thought you didn’t want any blueberries,” Chris said, breathless from Blake’s sudden burst of affection.

Blake leaned in closer to Chris, his back hunched, his lips daringly close to Chris’s ear. “I wanted _that_ blueberry,” he nearly growled, causing shudders to trail up and down Chris’s body. Taking all personal space away from Chris in a heartbeat, Blake came towards him, propping himself up on his knees on the couch cushions, leaning against the back wall with his palms.

His breath was hot on Chris’s skin as he whispered the words, “Suck me, beautiful.”

Chris couldn’t help but oblige.

Instinctively reaching for Blake’s hips, Chris traced the hemline of the older man’s pants, his fingers trailing along the hot skin of Blake’s stomach. When he reached the zipper his wrist grazed against Blake’s now obvious arousal, and it brought a hiss of pleasure through Blake’s lips. His tongue darted out to lap at Chris’s earlobe, his breath quickly growing ragged and shallow.

“Do it, do it now…” he whispered as Chris yanked down Blake’s pants to his knees, his cock springing into full form. “Chris…”

His breathy plea was all Chris needed and he took Blake’s head into his mouth, sucking softly, knowing exactly how to tease and toy with Blake the way he liked it. It always amused him to think that three months of being with Blake had somehow made him an expert.

A hand fell on Chris’s shoulder; Blake was repositioning himself, bracing himself against the other man’s broad shoulders to fully enjoy the experience. Chris took him in deeper, burying Blake’s cock in his mouth up to the hilt. The texture of Blake’s member was quite different from the blueberries, Chris mused as he flicked his tongue up and down the shaft, but it was no less pleasant.

Blake was moaning loudly now, his eyes shut tightly as he gripped Chris’s shoulder, his hands digging in through his thin t-shirt. Visions whirled through Blake’s mind as Chris’s wet mouth enveloped his cock, fantasies that he’d never speak of to Chris. Chris working the soil on a farm, toiling over fields and harvesting sweet berries; Chris in overalls, sun-glistened muscles pulled to their limit. Chris finding refuge from the blistering heat in a ramshackle loft of a barn, resting against an errant bale of hay, his eyes closed as he drops his hands lower…

Fuck, Blake realized, this was not doing him any good at staying in the here and now. He bucked his hips into Chris’s mouth, losing himself quickly in the warm, wet feeling. God, he didn’t want to be harsh to Chris, didn’t want to thrust too hard or too suddenly, but it was all getting to be too much, he couldn’t hold out much longer…

 _This was all those damn blueberries’ fault_ , Blake thought as he came, his hips moving of their own volition, his cock jerking with pleasure. Chris held him close as he rode out the orgasm to faint, shuddering breaths, the strong hands on his hips matching the grip he held on Chris’s shoulder. He finally relaxed, as he grew soft, a sleepy smile playing on his lips as Chris dutifully licked him dry.

Bringing his head down to meet Chris’s, he placed a loving kiss on his hairline before resting his own forehead against the other man’s. He still couldn’t believe that he had reacted that drastically to such an unassuming thing as eating blueberries, but fuck if he wasn’t pleased with the end result.

“My dick better not be purple,” he said jokingly as he traced Chris’s slightly swollen and blueberry-tinged lips with his finger. He felt Chris chuckle against his finger, his breath warm and inviting.

“It’s not,” Chris noted, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, pulling him in for a tender kiss. “And I won’t say a word about ‘berries and cream’ if you don’t.”


End file.
